


Let's Play, Kitten

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Costumes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Kitten Katsuki Yuuri, Licking, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Tiger Plisetsky Yuri, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: After practice one day, Yuri decides to reward his boyfriend with a little Kitten-Play.Kinktober 2018 Day 12: Licking/Pet Play/Costumes





	Let's Play, Kitten

Yuuri and Yuri walk into the apartment, tired after a long day at practice.  Yuuri wants nothing more than to just collapse on the bed and sleep, cuddled into his boyfriend’s side.  No sooner does he have his shoes and coat off and his bag in the closet does Yuri pin him to the wall.

“Yuri!  What are you doing?” He asks.

The blond snaps his fingers.  “Settle.”  He backs off and watches the trance-like state wash over Yuuri.

Yuuri’s eyes glaze over as the command sets him back into kitten mode.  He sinks to his hands and knees before turning around and looking up at Yuuri.

“Good boy,” Yuri chuckles.  “Go get undressed and put your costume on.”

“Yes, Master,” he replies, crawling off in the direction of the bedroom with Yuri following after.  He quickly strips until he’s naked before crawling over to the chest with his toys in it.  He pulls out his tail plug and begins sucking on it, getting it nice and wet before reaching back and pushing it in.  Yuuri whimpers as it burns slightly before sighing in relief when it’s finally fully seated inside him.  He grabs his collar with the little bell and clips it on before grabbing his cat ear headband and sliding it in his hair.  He then turns to where his boyfriend is leaning against the doorframe.

“Good, Pet.  Now, I want you to get me your pretty cock ribbon and the little remote that goes with your tail and bring them over to me.  And just remember, you’re a cat and cats bring their Masters things with their mouths.”

Scanning his chest of toys, he quickly spots the things Yuri wants and picks them up with his mouth.  It takes a little maneuvering to pick them both up with his mouth, but he manages to bring them over without dropping them.  He holds them until his boyfriend takes them from him.

“Good boy.” Yuri smirks down at him, contemplating how he wants this to go.  “Hmm, Pet, I want you to tug your pretty little cock while I think about how I want to do this.  But no cumming until I say!”

Nodding, Yuuri’s hands fly down to his soft cock where he begins stroking himself.  Under his Master’s watchful gaze, it doesn’t take long for him to get hard, his hips jerking slightly to move his tail plug and to jerk against his hand.  Small whimpers and mewls come from his mouth as the knot in his stomach grows and grows.  But he cannot cum, physically cannot cum, without permission.

Finally deciding how he wants it to go, Yuri smirks and say, “Stop.”

Letting out a whine of displeasure, Yuuri’s hands cease moving and move away from his leaking cock.  “M-Master…!”

Yuri leans down and ties the ribbon tightly around the base of Yuuri’s cock, eliciting another whimper from the Japanese boy.  “Now, now, no complaining.”  Placing the remote that controls the vibrator in the tail plug aside for now, he leans back, placing his weight on his hands.  “Undress me, Pet.”

Eagerly, Yuuri begins at his feet, sliding his socks off each foot before leaning up and beginning to undo Yuri’s pants.  After he has those and his briefs off, Yuuri rises to his feet and begins taking the jacket and shirt off his Master.  Once he’s finished, Yuuri sinks back to his knees and waits, his hips jerking slightly.

“Now, Pet, I worked hard at practice today, as I know you did, and that’s why I’ve prepared a special treat for you.  Because I worked hard at practice today, I got quite sweaty.  Your reward is you get to have the honor of cleaning me!”

Yuuri’s eyes light up as mewls spill from his lips.

“Go ahead,” he says, offering his right foot up to his boyfriend.

Instantly, the dark-haired boy’s tongue flicks out and begins lapping at the skin.  He moans when he tastes the salty sweat on his skin.  Once he feels that he’s cleaned the foot sufficiently enough, he moves on to the next one.   _ Mmm!  Master tastes so yummy! _

Yuri stifles a moan as his boyfriend’s tongue works up his legs to his semi-hard cock.  The dark-haired boy’s licking pauses as he nuzzles Yuri’s crotch and inhales.  He then begins lapping at the skin again, making the semi-hard on become a full hard on.  

Taking note of the dripping erection in front of him, Yuuri opens his mouth and engulfs the cock in his hot, wet mouth.  His boyfriend’s body tense as he lets out the most debauched moan he has ever heard, making Yuuri suck harder.

“Ahn!  Yuuri!  I-I’m going t-to cum!” Yuri hisses as he shoots off down Yuuri’s throat.

Swallowing it all, he grins up at his Master.  “Yummy,” he says, smacking his lips.  He then goes back to lapping at Yuri’s skin.  He laps over the sensitive skin at the blond’s hips before moving up to lick and nip at the small set of abs he has.  By this time, the blond is hard again.  Yuuri pays extra attention the Yuri’s nipples and collarbones and neck.  When he reaches Yuri’s face, he pauses.  “Do you want me to lick your face too?”

“No, I want you to kiss me!” Yuri gasps, connecting their lips and flipping them over.  His long hair falls around them like a golden halo.

Yuuri whines as his boyfriend grinds against his hard cock.   _ I want to cum!  I want Master and me to cum together! _  Unfortunately for him, his Master pulls away, making him whine again.  “M-Master,” he gasps, “please!”

“We’ll get there, Pet.  I want you to show me your tail.”

As soon as he’s let up, Yuuri scrambles onto his hands and knees to display his tail.   _ I wonder what Master’s going to do? _

“Let’s see you move those hips,” he chuckles, grabbing the remote and turning it on high.

Yuuri’s eyes go wide as a high-pitched moan of surprise leaves his mouth.  His hips begin thrusting into the air as his arms buckle from the intense pleasure.

“Look at you, a little kitten just offering itself to the bigger predator!  Let’s bring the tiger out to play!”  Shaking out his hair, he grins ferally and heads over to the chest.

Yuuri watches as his boyfriend transforms from ‘Master’ to the more dominant ‘Tiger’.  A pair of ears is slid on his head as he saunters back over to the bed.  Climbing on and kneeling behind Yuuri, he smirks.  “T-Tiger-sama!” Yuuri moans.  “P-please!”

“Oh, little kitten, I will definitely do as I please!” He snarls, watching as Yuuri’s hips continue to move, trying to get away from the vibrations.

“T-Tiger-sama, I want to cum!  Please!”  Looking back at his boyfriend, Yuuri’s eyes are filled with tears and dazed.  His skin is flushed and his body quivers with the need to release.

Squirting some lube on his hands and lathering up his cock, he rips the vibrator out of Yuuri’s ass and shoves his cock in.  “Ah!”  He groans as the warm tightness envelopes his cock.

“Ah!  T-Tiger-sama!” Yuuri screams.  “PLEASE!”

“Scream my name!  Scream it loud so everyone can hear you and I’ll let you cum,” he rasps, leaning down his lips are by Yuuri’s ear.  His hips begin to piston even faster.  “If I cum before I deem your screams loud enough, you don’t get to cum.”

“Yuri.  Yuri!  Yuri!  Yuri!”  His chants gain volume with each thrust, the Japanese boy’s eyes rolling back in his head.  

“I can’t hear you,” Yuri taunts, grunting as his boyfriend’s walls squeeze him especially hard.  “I’m going to cum soon, if you want to cum, then you’d better hurry up and scream.”

“YURI!  YURI!  PLEASE!  YURI!  YURI!  YURI!  YURI!”  His screams ring clear throughout the apartment sounding like the desperate sobs they are.

“Good boy.”  Biting Yuuri’s earlobe, he reaches under and unties the ribbon from around Yuuri’s cock.  “Cum.”

With a loud scream, rivaling that of before, he cums, squirting his cum all over the sheets underneath him.  As his walls clamp down on the hard member inside him, Yuri, too, cums and fills up his little kitten.  Their limbs give out and they collapse onto the mess, neither one wanting to move at first.

Yuri is the first to move.  He pulls out and flips Yuuri over, observing the sticky mess all over his abdomen.  Leaning down, he beings lapping at the mess.

“Yuri, you don’t have to do that!” Yuuri gasps, pushing at his boyfriend’s blond head.

Said blond looks up and gives a playful growl.  “It’s Tiger-sama to you, Kitten.  And yes I do have to do this.  I have to make sure my kitten is clean.”

Slipping back into the mindset of being a kitten, he smiles down at his boyfriend.  “Thank you, Tiger-sama.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
